wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing Trap
Place a frost trap that freezes the first enemy that approaches, preventing all action for up to 20 sec (26 with talents). Any damage caused will break the ice. Trap will exist for 1 min. Traps will activate 2 seconds after being placed. Only one trap can be active at a time. Being a magical effect, it can be dispelled, cleansed or devoured by a felhunter, and is the only non-mage spell that works in conjunction with the Shatter talent. Functionality Uses * Freezing Trap is good for Crowd Control. It works on any type of mob, unlike some other forms of CC that require a specific type. * Freezing Trap is also good for escaping enemies or hostile players. * Freezing Trap can be used to "reset" the battle, (allows the Hunter to return to max range and have another free shot at the Frozen mob. Limitations *Any damage caused will break the ice (this includes DoTs such as Serpent Sting and Viper Sting). *Trap will exist for 1 min. *Traps can now be placed while in combat; however if armed in combat, the trap will not become active until 2 seconds have passed. *Only one trap can be active at a time. (But a hunter can have two mobs frozen at the same time.) *Can be resisted. *Some monsters are immune to this trap. *Mages can Ice Block out of this effect, and Paladins can use Divine Shield. *Traps can be be removed by using Dispel, Cleanse and Devour Magic. *It is the only non-mage ability that is a frozen effect, and therefore mages attacking trapped targets will work in conjunction with Shatter. Range *Infront (the trap is laid infront of the Hunter ) Cooldown *30 seconds Casting Time *Instant, with 2 second arming time Upgrades *Trap Efficiency (Survival Talent): Increases the duration of Freezing and Frost trap effects by 15% per rank (2 total ranks) and the damage of Immolation and Explosive trap effects by 15% per rank. *Trap Mastery (Survival Talent): Decreases the chance enemies will resist trap effects by 5-10% (2 ranks). *Resourcefulness (Survival Talent): Reduces the manacost of all traps and melee abilities by 20% per rank and reduces the cooldown of all traps by 2 sec per rank. (3 ranks total). Rank Table Strategy * This is a Hunter's main Crowd Control ability. It has the advantage of working on any type of mob where as Polymorph only works on Humanoids and Beasts, Sap on Humanoids, Hibernate on Beasts, etc. * More than one freezing trap from the same hunter may be active at a time. However, the first trap must have already sprung before the hunter can put down the second trap (else the first trap will vanish). * If you want to use it for an unavoidable add, one solution is to hit a mob with a Concussive Shot. You can just use the generic Aimed, Concussive, Auto Shot technique. This way the pulled mob plus the add runs toward you. The pulled mob will be moving at 50% speed thanks to the Concussive Shot meaning the unavoidable add will trigger your trap (provided the add is a melee attacker) and giving you 10 or more seconds to fight the original mob alone. * Freezing Trap is also great for fighting a solo mob. One technique a Marksman spec'd Hunter can use is to lay a Freezing Trap, turn on Aspect of the Hawk, Hunter's Mark the mob, start an Aimed Shot and send in the pet. After the Aimed Shot hits, fire a Concussive Shot and auto shoot. When the mob comes near the Freezing Trap, make sure to turn off your auto attack. Then run forward to near max range (make certain you don't go too far), spin and start over. You can destroy very powerful enemies this way with enough patience, provided they are not immune to the trap. * If you accidentally place a Serpent Sting or Viper Sting on a mob that will run into your Freezing Trap try to hit the mob with a Scorpid Sting. Serpent Sting (and Viper) will break the trap early. Scorpid Sting will not. * Freezing trap is also a great tool for taming beasts. Set a trap between you and the beast you want to tame, back up a bit, fire a Concussive Shot, and then begin the Taming. The concussive shot will slow the beast down for a bit (possibly freezing it, if you've got the Improved Concussive Shot talent), and then the Freezing Trap will stop it for another 10 seconds. This way, you'll hardly be scratched at all during the taming process. * Freezing trap is incredibly useful as a means of escape, especially in PvP. If you are rooted, snared, or generally outmatched, you can lay a freezing trap and run. If you feign death first, you can summon your mount to aid you in this; if that's not possible, Aspect of the Cheetah can help you get some distance as well. * Freezing trap can also be useful in PvP. Lay a freezing trap and then stand in front of it as a safety measure in case there is a stealthed person behind you. Keep in mind that rogues might be able to detect the trap, so don't rely on it too heavily. Also, be sure to have your pet in passive mode so it doesn't attack your enemy and counteract the trap. * If a mob or player in PvP is attempting to run, you can easily trap them by using scatter shot, then laying the trap under them while they're disoriented. Use this opportunity to run to a short distance and use your most powerful shots to finish off the runner. * While still a good practice, it is no longer necessary to call off your pet for a freezing trap or any CC which can be broken by damage. The pet now automatically returns to follow mode. * If you're having trouble pulling caster mobs into your trap, hit them with Silencing Shot first. When silenced, caster mobs will run towards you. Make sure they will be able to get to the trap in three seconds or less, or they will start casting again. If the mob is a hunter or other ranged attacker, you will have to use a line of sight pull to get them into your trap. * Holding aggro on a frozen mob will make the mob much easier to retrap when it breaks in addition to ensuring that the mob will not chase after a healer. This can easily be accomplished with Distracting Shot, which generates hate without breaking the trap. This can become important during long fights in which the target must remain trapped for an extended period, as it is likely that you may need to Feign at one point or another. Having a Focus macro will enable you to use Distracting Shot without having to switch targets, allowing you to keep aggro without the hassle and possible danger of switching targets in mid-fight. * Because the duration of the trap is often shorter than the cooldown (barring a combination of talents and possibly the Beast Lord set bonus), you may want to prolong the mob's time outside of your traps if you must keep a target occupied. Scatter Shot and Intimidation are good ways to render the mob unable to act. Wyvern Sting works, but you must make sure to replace the DoT effect with another sting such as Scorpid Sting before it steps into the new trap. Spacing yourself a large distance from the mob and laying the trap in the space between is possibly the greatest method of minimizing the time your mob spends hitting you, especially if you hit them with a Concussive Shot. Wing Clip and Counterattack all work if you must resort to them. Lastly, you could ask other group members for help if something goes wrong or if your trap is of a low rank. * The trap is great against Warrior's Charge. Place it just in front of you and when a Warrior's charge launches the Freezing Trap start walking backwards and after about 20 yards use Aimed Shot then Concussive Shot and start fighting normally. However, a Bearform Druid can charge straight over it, without freezing. * Furthermore, Druids who get caught inside a frozen trap cannot shift out to break the trap. ---- Category:Frost Spells Category:Hunter Abilities